


【梅咕哒AU】密室60分

by elllt



Series: all咕哒子 [8]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elllt/pseuds/elllt
Summary: 为什么另一个世界的梅酱被召唤时有迦勒底记忆的BUG就让我们华丽的无视吧www





	【梅咕哒AU】密室60分

小丑模样的男人突然停下脚步，蹲下身用手掐住少女的下颌，眯起眼端详起少女的面容。

"呼哈哈哈，这可真是十分有趣啊。"梅菲斯托愉悦地看着具有和藤丸立香一摸一样面容的少女。原本透着无趣的脸突然鲜活起来，他瞪大眼睛，以近乎吻上少女的距离看着她，手指末端尖锐的指甲深深陷入少女柔软的皮肤中。

记忆中流光溢彩的橙色瞳孔此时毫无生气，橙色的头发乱糟糟堆在头上，少女穿着和地上其他昏睡过去的人一样的校服表明她不过是一个普通的学生。胸前铭牌上姓氏虽不是藤丸，但姓名却写着立香。

"还有点时间，稍微玩玩吧。"愉快的下了决定，梅菲斯托无视了现在正在隔壁房间累死累活画魔法阵的现任御主，收起巨大的剪刀的手毫不留情扇了少女一巴掌。

击打在柔软脸蛋上的触感让梅菲斯托有些上瘾，但受到刺激挣扎着醒过来的少女捉住了他的手。虽然很容易就挣脱了，梅菲斯托还是装作惊喜的样子乖乖将手放在她手心。

"你是......？"回过神来的少女戒备地看着他，这让他惊喜的脸上浮现出些许受伤，"立香同学你没事真是太好了！身体有没有什么不舒服的地方？记忆中有没有觉得不对劲的地方？对现状的想法是？"

"等等，你是谁？"莫名其妙的打扮怪异的成年男性，四周躺着的生死不明的同学，自来熟的嘘寒问暖，还有话语中怪异的问题，都让她感觉不妙。

立香想离眼前的人远一些，却发现她的下颌被眼前的男人牢牢锁住。她不得不出声，"那个，能先放开我吗？"

"啊！抱歉，太高兴了就忘记了。"说着让人十分想吐槽的话，男人放开了手，"试图叫醒你们的时候只有立香同学回应了我，还以为是幻觉呢......太好了！"

揉着下颌，立香打量着男人，"你认识我吗？"立香同学立香同学地叫着，她看着那张仿佛浓墨重彩的脸，再次确认了自己确实对男人没有任何印象。

而且，立香觉得如果这一切都是眼前的男人造成的话，那么他的精神状态就很值得担忧了。在她能联系到警方之前，应该尽量避免刺激到他。希望医院已经发现了病人逃跑，现在已经在赶来的路上了。立香尽可能乐观地想着，等待男人的回复。

这时男人仿佛才意识到自己的装扮，有些不好意思地笑了，"我是戏剧部的老师，之前正在和同学们排练《浮士德》。抱歉，这幅样子吓到你了吧。"

"扮演的是......梅菲斯托费勒斯吗？"想到不久后的夏日祭，立香松了口气。因为之前恶意的猜测而有些愧疚，她再次打量了下男人的装扮，不确定地猜测他的角色。

"是的！你也读过《浮士德》吗？"老师显得非常兴奋，但立香只能尴尬地摇了摇头，"不，只是听说过，知道里面几个有名的人物而已。"

"那你之后一定要去读原著，这可是经典！"立香看着狂热安利的老师忍不住又后退几步，脚后跟碰到了一位躺着的同学。刚刚放松下来的心情一下子又沉重起来，立香打断了老师喋喋不休的关于《浮士德》的话语，"如果能好好回去的话我立刻就去把《浮士德》认认真真看完！现在我觉得最重要的还是了解清楚现在到底是什么情况，老师，你有什么线索吗？"

"......一不小心就兴奋起来了。"有些遗憾地停下感兴趣的话题，老师走过来蹲在立香旁边，看着毫无反应的学生，声音低沉的解释，"我也不太清楚是怎么回事，一醒过来就在这里了，门也打不开，我不敢大意，只能试着叫醒你们，但目前只有立香同学一个人醒了过来。"

"立香同学是怎么想的？"老师抬头的一瞬，立香仿佛看到了他在咧嘴笑，到下一秒又是那张和面上的妆容极不相称的担忧表情。盯着老师的脸看了一会，立香觉得是嘴角那拉出弧度的妆容的问题。

和老师一样蹲下，她试着拍了拍同学的脸，但和老师所说一样，毫无反应。她又查看了同学的身体，并没有发现除了钱包手机以外的东西。

最后的回忆中她并没有吃下什么东西，也没有闻到什么奇怪的味道。教室里除了她认识的同班同学，还有其他班上的学生，算上她和老师一共有50人。

如果是全校范围的犯罪，那问题了就大了。目前已知的信息已经让立香想要抱头大呼这是梦还是电影的糟糕程度，她咬着下唇，强迫自己冷静下来。

好歹她和老师醒了过来，一定能做些什么的，冷静冷静。  
然后，立香突然意识到一个问题，冷汗瞬间从背上流下来，她侧身面对自称是老师的男人，渐远处的手握成拳藏在身后，装作才想起来的样子，不经意问向男人，"对了，老师你还没说你叫什么呢？"

立香可没有听说过彩排也要画上妆这种奢侈的事情。

立香看到眼前的男人听到她的问题后突然癫狂大笑时，忍不住后退了一步，远离这个不可理喻的男人。

和之前从男人脸上感受到的违和感不同，男人此时神经质地笑声和扭曲的面容搭配上夸张的肢体动作奇妙地显得十分和谐，以至于立香突如其来产生了一种熟悉感。

一旦将男人定义为异类，立香便能从常识的束缚中解脱出来，一切都变得合情而合理。

她立刻注意到了些许细节——男人苍白修长到病态的手指，坚硬锋利的指甲，脸颊上宛若泪痕的水滴，以及他那双混色的瞳孔，背后宛若活物的尾巴......若说是装扮却过于逼真，若是真实面目又过于夸张。和他仅隔几步远的立香仿佛在第一排观看舞台剧一般，被他夸张而真实的笑声吸引的同时产生隔阂，唇边溢出的名字和男人的声音重合。

"......梅菲斯托费勒斯，"男人，梅菲斯托摘下帽子朝立香行礼，标准的姿势因其装扮而看起来十分滑稽，上挑的眉眼含着戏谑，"最恶的恶魔......开玩笑的。"

是精神失常者，还是事实？

立香强忍住自己想要后退逃离的求生欲，紧紧盯着梅菲斯托，斟酌语言，"......那么，梅菲斯托先生想要什么？"

原本笑着的梅菲斯托看到立香戒备的脸色垮下脸，瘪瘪嘴，然后几乎在感到不妙的立香后退的一瞬间，将自己的剪刀显现，垂下眼看着被剪刀锋利的双刃卡住脖颈的立香，扯开嘴角笑出来，"呼哈哈哈，刚刚想到一个好主意，你来当我的master吧？"

......master？

立香被突然出现的剪刀而震惊到无法思考的大脑对这个词有了反应。她恍惚觉得手背有些热，但下一秒看到梅菲斯托时她又清醒过来。没有任何情报的她只能破罐子破摔，"什么意思？master又是什么？"

梅菲斯托眼光呆滞，首次露出茫然无措的神色，"你知道魔术师吗？"

"你的意思是，突然变出剪刀这个是一个魔术？"立香也茫然看向梅菲斯托。

看着一无所知的立香，梅菲斯托捂住脸，连尾巴也无力地垂了下去。

"啊......怎么会这样，这是何等的造化弄人！"连呻吟声也有气无力的梅菲斯托收起剪刀，托着腮懒洋洋地向立香解释。

......

"......世界真奇妙。"立香发出不合时宜的感叹，蹲下身在昏迷的同学身上摸索，寻找着能用的东西，同时对自己的陷阱做最后的确认。

她瞥了眼一旁从同学身上摸出的三星note7手机，将已经下载好的软件熟练的打开，一通作者并不懂得操作之后，她将手机收在口袋里。

闲下来的立香一边慢悠悠地干活，一边朝托腮看她的梅菲斯托搭话，"也就是说，如果没有master的话，你只能在现世待一两天，之后就会消散回到英灵座？"

"是的哦。"梅菲斯托兴致缺缺地回道，"让我直接杀了现任master不是更好吗？"

"那我就离死不远了吧。"立香将同学翻乱的衣服整理好，起身朝下一个走去，"正如你所说，你喜欢有趣的事情，若是我不能让你尽兴，恐怕到时候那个master来了，第一个朝我下手的就是你吧。"

"变得大胆了呢，下任master。呼呼，呵呵呵。"梅菲斯托饶有兴趣地盯着立香的侧脸。从他给立香科普过后，她便对他改变了态度，若说之前是戒备和畏惧，现在则是警惕和无奈。

"不怕我说谎吗？"梅菲斯托压低声音。

"那么你就失去了一个摆脱无趣的现任master的机会。"立香侧头看他，"如果你说谎，我会死。如果你说的是真的，我没有动作我也会死。不是吗？"

"那么要再确认吗？"

"没有时间了，若是一场玩笑的话，就让我羞愧致死吧。"立香躺在冰凉的地上，"虽然我是个比起《浮士德》这样的歌剧更喜欢看洛夫克拉夫特的小说的普通高中生，但不是白痴，根据情报而行动这点还是做得到的。"

"嘿嘿，现任master往这边走来了。"立香半睁的眼看到梅菲斯托弯下腰，用手盖住她的脸。

与此同时，门开了。

"梅菲斯托费勒斯！"刚进门的魔术师皱眉看向梅菲斯托，显然对他的行为非常不满，"你在这里干什么啊？还不快过来帮忙！你知道我一个人画完魔法阵有多累吗！给我把这些人搬到隔壁去！"

"可以哦。"梅菲斯托漫不经心地表情进一步激怒了魔术师，但梅菲斯托起身朝他走来的动作让他强忍怒火，"快点把这些人转移到隔壁房间里！"

停在魔术师几步远的地方，梅菲斯托拉开嘴角，魔术师感觉到不对的同时，梅菲斯托的声音和爆炸声一同响起，"不行哦，哈哈哈哈。"

"梅菲斯托费勒斯！"魔术师在防护罩下的脸色铁青，嘴唇气得发抖，"你要反抗我吗？！"

"不不，不是我。"梅菲斯托笑着摊开手，"忠诚的我怎么会袭击自己的master呢，我只是提供工具罢了。"

"加油活下来哦，master！"梅菲斯托闪身关上门，以一副看戏的态度抱胸守门，"只有胜者才能出去，诶嘿诶嘿嘿。"

"梅菲斯托费勒斯！你给我等着！"右手不自觉抚上左手手背上的令咒，魔术师环顾整个教室，同时维持着防护罩。

没有察觉到异样的魔术师不得以缓慢朝其他方向移动，然后在踏上某个点的时候，身边埋藏的炸弹再一次爆炸了。所幸防护罩够坚固，魔术师在扛过几次爆炸之后，注意到了某个躺在地上的学生的右手......握着的手机。

"找到你了。"魔术师很简单的用魔术拿到了手机，欣赏着惊恐睁开眼的学生，"不得不说能这么短时间说服我的从者协助你，还布下这么多炸弹，你确实很有才华，但也到此为止......"

巨大的剪刀从背后袭来，防护罩瞬间破碎，但魔术师对于危机的敏感，让他侧身闪过了梅菲斯托的偷袭，"到此为止的是你哦，现任master。"

上扬的尾音让魔术师警惕地看着梅菲斯托，举起有令咒的左手，"你确定要背叛我吗？梅菲斯托？"

"我只是提醒你别把令咒炸掉了。"

"什么？！"右手握着的微微发热的手机突然炸开，巨大的疼痛袭向魔术师，因此没有办法避开立香致命一击。

锋利的单刃剪刀深深刺进魔术师心脏，拔出来时喷射而出的大量献血溅了立香一脸。连擦拭血迹的时间都没有，立香举起剪刀又深深刺向倒地的魔术师。

一刀一刀，直到连抽搐也消失。

"......梅菲斯托。"垮坐在魔术师尸体上的立香用袖子抹去脸上的血迹，抓住魔术师的左手，"告诉我怎样转移契约。"

梅菲斯托蹲下身，捏住立香的下巴抬起她的脸，擦了擦她泛红湿润的眼角，裂开嘴笑了，"遵了个命，master！"

......

"你干什么去了？"在女厕收拾好自己的立香背着装满了东西的背包站在门口看着姗姗来迟的梅菲斯托。

"把魔法阵破坏了。"

立香惊讶地睁大眼睛，"我倒不知道你这么积极。"

"哎呀哎呀，看来maste对我有什么误解呢，我可是十分好用又能干的从者哦？"没有理会梅菲斯托，立香伸出双手紧紧搂住梅菲斯托的脖子，左手鲜红的令咒掩盖在右手手心下，"快走吧，警察来了就不好办了。"

"呼呼，了解。"梅菲斯托抱起一点魔术都不会的master，几个起落便离开了学校。

留下的破碎的魔法阵从残存的痕迹中勉强可以辨认出是抽取魔力的术式，非常温和的，不会伤及性命的，唯一的后遗症只是会让被害者虚弱几天的魔术。

 

xxx高中，xx立香，杀人潜逃。


End file.
